


Turn In For Bed

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese settle in for the night.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 38





	Turn In For Bed

“Oh dear, what’s that?”

“What?”

Carol takes hold of Therese’s face and pulls her real close. They are standing in front of each other in white, billowy nightgowns. Therese wears a fearful expression, which soon makes Carol end up kissing her on the lips. 

“I think I got it,” she said, “No, hold on a minute...” she sends out another kiss on the lips that puts a big smile on Therese’s face. “Almost got it. It’s right there...” she pecks the young woman more kisses in the bedroom. Therese shivers from taking a bath. Carol bumps their foreheads together.

“What’s on my face?” Therese plays along, tugging at her bottom lip. 

“Nothing but a set of blue-green eyes, upturn nose, and dimple...” Carol nuzzled her mouth against the soft corner of Therese’s cheek. She began to make loud, smacking sounds, while slipping one arm around her thin waist.

“Darling, you’re shivering like a leaf!”

“It takes awhile for the heat to turn on.”

“Poor, tiny old house,” Carol sighed. 

They make their way into bed.


End file.
